Dulce Noche
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Hatori Souma medita sobre su vida ¿acaso valdra algo seguir en pie?


**Dulce Noche**

Era una noche común y corriente para mi, fría y solitaria como todas las que tenía en la gran mansión, la gran mansión, asi era siempre desde que recuerdo había vivido en este lugar, solo cambie cuando me fui de servicio social al campo y aun así no tenía paz, solo esas noches que pensaba en su recuerdo y en su sonrisa, esas noches que como esta me abrazaban con sus alas calidas.

Que estarás haciendo ahora?...durmiendo eso es seguro, es mas de media noche y yo sigo despierto contemplando el cielo con sus estrellas y con su luna, tal vez tu esposo te este abrazando para que no pases frió, eso haría yo si no tuviera que transformarme, si yo no hubiera nacido con esta maldición tu y yo tal vez hubiéramos tenido futuro, si un futuro juntos donde yo pudiera tenerte cuantas veces quisiera entre mis brazos sin que tu vieras en eso tan vergonzoso que me convierto, pero...ahora tal vez fue lo mejor, no puedo cambiar mi pasado ni mi destino, pero si podía darte a ti una oportunidad de ser feliz, dejar de ver tus lagrimas y de ver como te ibas muriendo poco a poco a causa de mi maldición, así fue mejor, cierto?...pero a quien le pregunto? a la Luna, si como si la Luna pudiera decirme algo, y si lo hiciera sería "vete a dormir, mañana debes revisar al líder de tu casa y hacer tu rutina"...si, mi rutina, la misma monótona y estúpida rutina de siempre.

Como recuerdo los años en el instituto cuando al menos Shigure y Ayame me hacían olvidar esa monotonía en la que suelo encerrarme, ahora entiendo por que Shigure se separo de la casa en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y por que Ayame se la pasa mas en su tienda que en la casa de la familia, y eso es por que Akito parece consumirnos a todos, parece que poco a poco nos arrastra con su muerte, pero acaso no ve que su familia no solo le respeta y le agradece, si no que le estima?...por que es así con todos? la maldición...esa es la respuesta a todos los males que nos aquejan.

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que Toru consiguió lo que todos creían imposible, que kyo y Yuki se hablaran mejor, que Kyo dejara de desconfiar de todo el mundo, aunque sigue con ese carácter del demonio, logro que Ristu dejara de quejarse cada 2 segundos,...ahora lo hace casi cada 10 minutos, lo cual es un gran merito, en fin esa niña ah hecho maravillas en la casa de Shigure, pero aquí en la mansión Souma solo nos dejo su recuerdo, Akito no puede mover un dedo en su contra por que no lo dejaríamos, bien lo sabe, la tolera pero no nos permite hablar de ella en su precensia, creo que no les gusta vernos felices, por eso se fue Ayame, él que siempre lleva una sonrisa en sus labios, me pregunto como le hacia para conservarla mientras vivíamos aquí?...tal vez era por Shigure, pero él entonces como le hacia?...sería Ayame?...pero si era eso por que mejor no vivían juntos?...bueno creo que la respuesta es obvia, juntos no podrían trabajar, terminarían hechos un lio y además no creo haberlo permitido, mi cordura se iría al caño, mas...creo que al menos tendría yo un poco mas de emoción en mi vida.

Un fresco aire provoca que mi cuerpo tiemble, toco mi frente por inercia como medico debo cuidarme o eso es lo que intento, pero ...para que me cuido?...no tengo nada...mas que obligaciones...eso es obligaciones, no puedo hacer lo que tantas veces me eh planteado por que soy el medico de la casa y sin mi Akito estaría mal y el secreto de la familia estaría expuesto y es algo que no podemos permitir, solo Toru es la que sabe hasta ahora sobre este problema y no es nuestra familia, yo creí que terminaría siendo novia de alguno de los chicos, pero no fue así, al parecer esa chiquilla solo los veía como hermanos y ellos sentían lo mismo por ella.

...noche...dulce noche...llévame...-susurre mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como si algo los quemara por dentro como si millones de brazas ardientes hubieran sido de repente incrustadas en mis pupilas, mi mano derecha viajo al tatami donde me encontraba sentado hasta toparse con eso, el objeto que me había traído como tantas noches contemplar la infinita y triste belleza de la noche-...dame el valor dulce noche...-susurre mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango, ahora ya tenía algo a mi favor, Ritsu se había convertido en un estudiante de medicina y era muy prometedor, yo ya le había dejado como todas las noches los papeles en orden, él podría con la responsabilidad de la mansión Souma, yo...yo ya no servia mas que para vagar por la casa imitando a un ser vivo, vivo por que todas las funciones de mi cuerpo eran correctas por que no sufría de ninguna enfermedad pese la maldición que estaba matando mi alma desde hace años-...llévame...-volví a susurrar mientras sentía como unos ríos calidos corrían por mis mejillas mientras mantenía firmemente agarrado el mango de ese frío y filoso objeto-...dulce..-sin mas empuje el mango en dirección a mi cuerpo y sentí el frío del puñal atravesar mi pecho, no había atinado al corazón pero no tardaría mucho, nadie iba a verme hasta mañana, se enterarían que yo ya no estaba entre los demás, cuando Akito se cansara de esperar y llamara por mi-...mi dulce...noch...- mi vista se hacia difusa, mi vida parecía al fin estar escapando de mi cuerpo, al fin de mi tortura, todo iba a estar bien...ya había un nuevo medico en la familia...ya no era necesario...Hatori Souma ya no era útil ...ya no quería seguir solo ...

¿Continuara?

Hola aquí termino esto, ya es de noche y mañana entro temprano a la escuela pero pensé en dejarle aquí por muchas razones...en si es por una quiero que ustedes decidan esta vez si hago o no una continuación.  
Y sin mas por el momento me despido .


End file.
